LOTM: Heroes United S5 P15/Transcript
(Bwynraya, Erin, Rose and Grey are seen walking back home with Bwynraya's infants) Erin: Well, that was fun! Rose: Yeah it was! Grey: Me and Ryan had so much fun playing catch! Ryan: Thanks for playing with me! Jay: Thanks for hanging out with us Rose! Rose: No problem! Erin: So Bwyn, you heading home? Bwynraya: Well, actually I was gonna see if I could come on down to your place. Erin: Hm? Bwynraya: Well, it has been awhile since I checked the place out. Plus, I'm sure the kids would want to make more friends. Chance: Oh! Does that mean we are going back to the nest?! Cait: Oh man wait till we tell everyone what an awesome mom you are! Bwynraya: I guess we could do that too. Rose: Oh you guys can meet Spot too! Erin: Oh yeah, he'd be glad to play with you! Jay: Yay! Cait: Then let's go! (The group then starts to head back home where they're later seen entering the front door) Erin: We're home everyone! Lenny: Hm? Jessica: Oh hey guys! Welcome back! Alex: Yeah welcome- ?? Wait what?? (The heroes see Bwynraya) Kyle: Bwyn? Bwynraya: Hello. Alex: What're you doing here? Bwynraya: I figured I'd come check on the place and bring my kids to play. (The four infants walk in) Jay: Hello! Cait: How's it going? Alex: Oh! Violet: Awww look at them! (Violet goes over and picks Cait up) Violet: They're so cute! Cait: *Giggles* Thanks! Lenny: Sup little guy? Jay: Hi there! Raynell: Awww! (Raynell picks Chance and Ryan up) Raynell: Jessie look at them! They're adorable! Jessica: Of course they are! We've seen them before remember? Raynell: I know, but still! *Rubs her face against the two* So cute! Chance: *Giggles* Ryan: Thanks Raynell! (Raynell puts the two down) Alex: I see you've been taking care of them Bwyn! Bwynraya: That I have Alex. Alex: Have they been any trouble? Bwynraya: Oh they're a handful alright. But I love them. Alex: Well that's good. ???: Hm? (Spot and Ruby then enter the room) Spot: What's going on? (Spot then sees the four infants) Spot: *Gasp* Whoa! Are these more infants!? Chance: Huh? Cait: Oh hi there! Ruby: Hey Spot, there's more friends! Spot: Yes! (Spot goes up to the four) Spot: Hello there! Chance: Hey! Jay: You must be Spot right? Spot: That's me! Nice to meet you guys! Cait: Hey! I'm Cait! Spot: Hi Cait! Cait: Spot huh? Spot: Yep! Cait: I can tell. Spot: Hm? Cait: That spot around your eye. Spot: Oh. (Spot rubs his eye) Spot: Right. Cait: OH I didn't mean anything by it or- Spot: Nah its okay. I know you didn't mean anything. Jay: So what were you doing? Spot: Just having fun with Ruby. Chance: Ruby? Spot: Yeah! Ruby! Cait: Hmmm, I don't think I know who that is. Ruby: *Comes up* THat's me! Hi there! I'm the one who adopted Spot! Jay: Oh! Cool! Cait: Hi there! Chance: So you're his mom then? Ruby: You could say that. Spot: She practically is. Chance: Well that's nice! Ruby: Yeah. *Pets spot's head* Me and Spot are together a lot. Spot: Yeah. Well hey guys, since you are here, you wanna play? Ryan: Yeah! Cait: What are we playing? Spot: How about you guys come join my kingdom? Jay: Hm? Chance: Kingdom? Ryan: You have a castle? Spot: Yeah come look! It's out on the beach! Ryan: Um, okay. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts